


softly, sweetly

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, life is hard and sometimes scott needs love too, look it's 1am i don't know how to tag this, sort of, there u go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: scott needs love just as much as mitch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxCat1989xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxCat1989xx/gifts).



> hi cat i miss you and i love you so here's a little baby ficlet for you <3
> 
> unbetaed and sparsely edited even by me oops point out anything major like half a sentence missing or some shit like that bc it's very me to do that at 1:15am

Scott is tired.

He’s not usually like this, high-strung and irritable and jittery, but he is, and he’s trying not to cry in the middle of this recording session. He keeps messing up his part- a dropped note here, a beat too long there, a voice crack at the top of his chest range- and he’s about to break something. He cuts the recording for the seventh time and slumps against the wall, pressing his palms into his eyes.

He hasn’t been sleeping well, anxious about getting sessions done, new tracks arranged, the Superfruit book shipped, all on top of being cordial, at the very least, to his family and his friends and trying to stay active with the fans.  Sometimes he skips meals because there just isn’t enough time for them. He stays up late on the phone with their management and their producers and he gets up early for morning sessions and music videos and the occasional performance. There’s so much nervous energy pent up in his body that he feels like he’s going to snap at the slightest touch.

Scott looks up a little when he hears the door of the booth open, and a familiar pair of boots approaches him.

Mitch crouches down next to him (when did he end up sitting?) and threads his fingers into Scott’s hair. Scott sighs and leans into the touch.

“You doing alright, babe?” Mitch whispers.

Scott shakes his head miserably. “I can’t do this, Mitchy, I can’t.”

“You can do this, Scotty, I believe in you.”

“I can’t do it,” Scott repeats, thoughts fuzzing around the edges with exhaustion. Mitch keeps playing with his hair, twirling and smoothing and tugging just a little bit.

“Okay, baby, c’mon. Stand up.”

“Can’t.”

“Yes you can. We’re gonna go home, okay?”

Scott glances at Mitch out of the corner of his eye. “Session isn’t over for another hour.”

“I know. You’re in no shape to finish, so I’m going to take you home. Now stand up, love.”

Scott lets himself push to standing, legs almost giving out when he reaches full height. Mitch slips under his arm, and together, they make their way slowly out of the booth.

Mitch exchanges a few quick words with someone before they go outside and get into the car. Scott falls into the passenger seat and closes his eyes, making a note to thank Mitch for driving when it stresses him out.

The rumbling of the car lulls Scott to a semi-asleep state, but he can’t shut off the part of his mind that tells him he ditched a session, that he couldn’t even finish his track, that he’s not good enough, that he’s weak.

He drifts in and out of awareness, and they’re home before he can think straight.

His door opens, and Mitch appears.

“C’mon, Scotty, let’s go inside.”

Scott gets out on his own and shuffles inside, automatically making a beeline for his room. He sits heavily on the edge of his bed, and suddenly he’s awake and everything is rushing through his head too fast and his ears are ringing and his mouth and throat are so dry and thick and he needs to get up, needs to get all of his shit done before he can rest, and he’s standing up, heading numbly for the door.

Mitch comes in, catching him by the shoulders, and Scott pushes back a little.

“Mitchy, let me go, I’ve gotta finish everything before I can sleep,” Scott can feel how panicky his voice is and it scares him.

“Scott. Scott. We’re going to sit down here,” Mitch says firmly, pushing him gently back towards the bed. Scott goes with him, falling back into sitting on the edge. “I know you have lots to finish, and so do I, but right now, we are going to sleep, okay? It’s okay to take a break to take care of yourself. We all need it from time to time, right? This is your time to take care of yourself, so sleep.”

Scott tries to find an argument, but he can’t.

“Can you stay with me?” Scott finds that his voice is quiet, almost childish.

“Of course, babe. Strip and get under the covers. I’m going to get you a glass of water and I’ll be back in one minute.”

Mitch makes sure he’s not going to make a run for it before he leaves, and Scott starts peeling off his jeans and unbuttoning his shirt. He’s tucked in under the covers once Mitch comes back, and he watches blearily as Mitch sets down the glass of water and proceeds to strip down to his boxers before flipping the lights off. Instead of coming around to Scott’s front, though, like Scott’s expecting, he slides in behind him.

“Mitch? Why are you back there?”

“Shhhh, babe, go to sleep. I’m gonna be your big spoon,” Mitch whispers, sliding his arms around Scott’s chest. There’s a pressure on Scott’s shoulder that can only be a kiss, and Scott shivers, closing his eyes.

It’s not a position they sleep in a lot, but Scott likes it a lot. Sometimes it’s nice to be held and to feel safe and protected.

Mitch’s breaths even out behind him, and Scott lets go of his mental to-do lists and his stress about everything and lets himself drift into the warm, comfortable land of a good, deep sleep.

 

 

 

-fin.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed lol i threw this together in about an hour.  
> the end is a mess i'm sorry i'm too tired to fix it tho rip oops?
> 
> leave a comment or kudos if you agree that i should love on scott more (D: i don't do that enough rip)


End file.
